


Burn In My Atmosphere

by ind1go_ink



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Brake Check, Brake Check Champion, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NOT SPOILER FREE)</p><p> </p><p>Zach’s been drinking again, and maybe he says some things he shouldn’t and maybe he does some things that when he recollects his memories in the morning it leads him to groan in shame, and maybe discover there’s more to things than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's not actually Zach-centric. Also AU where Adam doesn’t fucking die fuck that shit man.
> 
> Adam comes more into it later, I swear!
> 
> Massive kudos to BlackBat09 for listening to my random drivel and building on it and making it wonderful. Most of the dialouge is hers.

It had started pretty simply - celebration drinks in the old military lot where they’d first gained access to the suit. It was Herman’s idea to bring the fireworks, Woody’s responsibility to bring the drinks - despite his protests of the ‘god awful hangover’ they’d all have in the morning. Zach brought mounds of blankets and a barbecue. Hagan brought the snacks; doughnuts from the doughnut place that recognised him in an instant from his cop years and gave him five huge boxes for saving the world with his new status, a stack of sausages and steaks. Adam got permission from the Officers at D.E.T.I.A to use the park for old times sake, with soldiers on guard and tents set up so they wouldn’t have to sleep on the hard packed dirt.

It had started as a celebration.

xXxXxXx

“So Hagan,” Zach stares blearily at the ex-cop, his arm with the lazer canon still attached propped up against a log they’d dragged from the woods to surround the fire. Hagan, head lolling to the side, can barely focus, the alcohol fogging his brain the first he’d drunk in eons.

“What?” He tilts his head, his body at risk of falling to the side, Herman grabs his shoulder just in case, leans him upright again. Woody stares at them all, quietly meditating, knowing he’s going to have to take care of them all in the morning.

“Hagan, did you know-” Zach stands, nearly trips over Adam’s sprawling body. The man with his head propped up on the log Zach was sitting on, his eyes half-lidded, staring lazily out into the night sky.

Hagan’s brow furrows, his eyes focusing on Zach, who’s trying to crawl his way over now. “Did you know that M-Mindy-” Zach laughs, and it almost sounds feeble, choked and breathy. “You know she’s bi, right?”

Hagan shifts on his log, staring at Zach, eyes narrowing. “Yeah, she’s brought it up.”

“She loves her best friend,” Zach gazes at his bottle of beer as he slumps next to Hagan, a thoughtful expression on his face. “She said ‘Zach I like you, a lot. You’re great. But Jules, I’ve liked her for so long. We’ve had this thing going on for so long. I’m kind of stuck on her. I’m sorry.’, and I didn’t do anything. I don’t need to do shit now. Who do I have to fight for?”

Hagan doesn’t say a word, just stares at Zach.  _ Who do I have to fight for _ ? The question echoes in Hagan’s mind. He knows he’s got his daughter, would do anything to protect her, but who else? His team? They barely gave two shits about him, but then they pulled together, pulled together to save the world. Now they’re all sitting here together, talking shit, staying up till the wee hours of morning. What other fights do they have now? What use are they now?

Zach pulls Hagan out of his thoughts by slumping against him. “Whatever, I’m too cool for her anyways.”

Hagan snorts, all melancholy thoughts vanishing as Woody speaks to him telepathically.

_ Anthony. _

_ Yeah? _

Woody’s eyes widen behind the shield of the his helmet.  _ I seem to be imbuing my mind with alcoholic effects through your own alcohol-absorbed state. _

_ What? _

_ I’m getting drunk because I’m connecting our minds and you are drunk, you dolt. _

_ Oh… So what did you want to talk to me about? _

_ I think Zach needs some cheering up, Anthony. Perhaps Adam as well, he seems very out of it. _

_ What does that even mean? What am I supposed to do? _

Woody cuts off the connection, his shoulders looking a little more slumped, his eyelids drooping.

“God damn,” Hagan mutters under his breath. Herman laughs, eyeing Hagan and then something behind him before ripping into his steak. “Not it, Hagan.” He says through a mouthful. Hagan glares at him before he’s distracted by Zach, Zach who’s crawling into his lap, a curve on his lips that screams mischief, pupils blown and iris’ sparkling with impish glee.

“So Hagan, what does what mean?”

“What? Why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t” Zach stares at him, just stares and Hagan feels his blood pump harder. Zach brings up the lazer canon and places it on his chest. It’s heavier than it looks, and Hagan struggles under it, raising an eyebrow at Zach.

Zach only smiles, it’s hazy and toothy, but Hagan doesn’t register that, all he registers is his blood steadily rushing south, in an amazing feat of denying his body’s slowly declining biology, and he tries to push Zach off him, but Zach leans in, eyes half-lidded, biting his lip, and Hagan wants to sink into a hole in a ground but he finds his right hand on Zach’s waist and boy, it’s all hard lean muscle and skin so warm he can feel it through his varsity jacket.

“I always thought you were kinda a DILF,” Zach mutters before closing the gap between them and Hagan’s mind goes blank, all he can feel is the chapped lips against his, the teeth nipping at his lower lip and the tongue that’s pressing it’s way into his mouth and all he can do is react because it’s been  _ so  _ long and here’s this man, this man he’s been arresting for years, who’s maybe once or twice used sexual gratification to worm his way out of arrests, who’s kissing him like he’s so hungry and horny that he wants nothing more than to grind himself to dust in Hagan’s lap.

It’s so familiar and so strange all at once that Hagan just lets himself go, loses himself to the hormones that haven’t coursed through his veins since he was in high school. He’s grasping at the back of Zach’s shirt with his gauntlet-less hand, pulling him closer, breathing just a little heavier when their hips meet, and when Zach, the teasing little shit, leans back and gazes at Hagan with that little smirk, and rolls his hips so lithely Hagan has to gasp, he clutches Zach to his chest and kisses him so hard he knows there will be bruises in the morning.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” Zach breathes in Hagan’s ear, and Hagan’s cock throbs at the thought. He stands, awkwardly hobbling in his spandex suit, ignorant to Herman’s soft guffaws at the situation, leading Zach to the biggest tent that stands in the field, pushing him gently through the flaps before following, grabbing Zach’s waist and pulling the younger man tight against him, the breath getting knocked from their lungs as they kiss again, hungry and desperate.

Zach leans back to gasp for air, reaches down, like the brazen hoodlum he is, and palms at Hagan’s erection, his breath catching when Hagan mouths at his neck, uttering a soft groan, hips rocking into his hand.

“Who knew you were such a horny fuck?” Zach teases, moaning breathlessly as Hagan digs his teeth into Zach’s neck a little as a reply. He brings Hagan’s head up and kisses him again, gentle this time, slow and tantalising, walking backwards and bringing Hagan with him. Hagan’s hands on his hips, the gauntlet weighing him down on the left so that when he falls into the mound of blankets he brought, he’s curling in on the gauntlet,with Hagan on top of him, nestled so easily between his legs.

Zach fits so neatly underneath Hagan that Hagan swears this was bound to happen, the added friction makes him groan, the pressure of Zach arching himself up just to chase that sensation a little more, it makes Hagan’s head spin. He buries his face into Zach’s neck again, nipping and biting and suckling carefully, quickly finding the most sensitive spots that leave Zach gasping and clawing at Hagan’s back with his free hand, legs going to wrap around Hagan’s hips. Hagan’s rocking against him, both with chests heaving and gasps leaving chapped lips. Hagan sits up and pulls Zach into his lap, hands fumbling with the zipper on Zach’s suit when Zach just keeps rolling his hips against him, free hand undoing Hagan’s zipper and peeling the suit away from his body.

Zach runs his hands over Hagan’s chest feeling hard muscle give way to soft flesh, the remnant of his football days coming back due to the intensive training they went through before defeating the Warg. His fingers falter against the line of the washed out grey boxers hugging Hagan’s hips, and he takes a breath, about to say something, but his voice falls silent as Hagan kisses at his neck, all over his chest, teeth grazing lightly across his nipples.

Hagan leans Zach back and tugs the suit down till his stomach is visible, kissing at the hard muscle there, the outline of his abs showing faintly in the gloom of the tent. Zach curls his fingers through Hagan’s hair, biting his lip at the sensation as Hagan kisses all over his stomach, suckling little bruises into the sensitive skin, teeth trailing sharp spine-tingling points of pressure that has Zach arching his back, eyes staring down at the hair he’s got his hand so firmly embedded in like it belongs there.

He hisses between his teeth when Hagan stops, looking down and meeting his eyes when the older man looks up.

“Are you sure? Do you want this?” Hagan whispers, so quiet, so serious and calm that Zach wants to growl that of course he does, he’s wanted him since he first got arrested by him, first felt that unfamiliar touch of concern and protection Zach’s biological father never offered him that kept him coming back for more, getting arrested just so he could feel that caring nature warm his body. Instead he just opens his mouth a little, nothing coming out so he tries again, voice cracking.

“Yeah, whatever, just make sure not to put your back out.”

Hagan chuckles, eyes sparking in the dim light. “I might be old but I’m not that old, shithead.”

And suddenly they’re on familiar ground, the banter, the teasing and throwing insults each other’s way is so familiar Zach almost forgets he’s almost completely naked through the haze of alcohol. It’s comforting.

Then Hagan pulls his suit down his legs carefully and the gravity of it all hits Zach again, striking him in the chest and leaving him gasping when he feels Hagan’s thick hands on his thighs, his dick twitching in interest in his underwear when he feels Hagan’s breath ghost over the outline of his erection through the cotton.

Hagan doesn’t miss the sharp inhale when he wiggles the suit down Zach’s calves, doesn’t miss a beat when Zach’s hand automatically grips his hair a little too tight when he runs his tongue along the length of his shaft through his underwear. Just keeps his hands on his thighs, running from his stomach to his legs in a soothing rhythm. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him that Zach’s so nervous - sure Hagan figures he’s had his dick sucked more than a few times, but this is different, and they both know it.

So he’s gentle, confident with every movement but immediately ready to pull back if Zach spooks, but Zach just watches him with hooded eyes, breath coming faster with every minute. Hagan can feel the gaze burning his skin as he kisses along the line of his underwear, tugging the fabric down by slow inches. The blissful moan Zach gives once Hagan finally lifts his cock to his mouth and slips his lips over the head is more than gratifying, and when Zach fists his hair in his hand, hips rolling, Hagan lets his jaw go slack and takes Zach’s dick into his mouth in one fell swoop. He holds himself there, lets Zach do as he pleases while he keeps up, pulling back when he feels his gag reflex protesting the intrusion, going as far down to the hilt as possible when he knows Zach is going to let out a particularly needy moan, chasing his orgasm like it’s the most important race of his life. The salt of precum coats his tongue, and Hagan doesn’t stop, the precum creating a slick coating that makes his descent easier, Zach’s moans turning into breathless frantic gasps.

So Hagan nearly bites his tongue when Zach starts tapping on his head, pulling on his hair,  _ away  _ from his cock.

“Stop! Stop, stop!” Zach says, his pupils blown out, cheeks flushed. “Jesus Hagan, I was about to come!”

Hagan pulls away completely, wiping the saliva from his mouth. “Oh, right.” He grins at the younger man. “Sorry my mouth is too good for you.”

Zach narrows his eyes but pulls Hagan, gently, up by his hair. “We’ll see about that,” He murmurs as Hagan shifts his weight forward, closing the gap between them and searing another kiss onto his lips.

Zach pulls Hagan down, teeth tugging at his lower lip, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, gasping as Hagan, with immeasurable patience, thrusts against him. The friction of Hagan’s underwear against his bare cock is pleasurable but he’s still sensitive and the cotton feels rough against his flesh. He reaches down with a half-whine, plucks at Hagan’s underwear. Hagan gets the message and leans back just enough to give him room to shuffle his underwear off, letting his hips rest on Zach’s and absorbing the delighted moan Zach gives as their cocks slide together.

“I wanna-” Zach gasps, freckles standing out violently against the flush of his face. “I want you to...” He manages, shuddering beneath Hagan. “Fuck me.” Zach arches his back with a particularly desperate groan, his free hand reaching down to clumsily stroke along Hagan’s cock.

Hagan suddenly feels like a teenager again, going through the motions with eager anticipation, fumbling and grasping, moaning into Zach’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” He breathes. His answer is an impatient huff, Zach widening his legs and shuffling himself up a bit, both of their breaths hitching as the tip of Hagan’s cock rests against Zach’s perineum.

“Yeah,” It’s almost defiant but Zach nods as Hagan lifts himself up, hovering over him with searching eyes. With his answer Hagan reaches down, brushes his fingers against the puckered circle of heat between his legs making Zach shift, his free hand going to grab at Hagan’s wrist, squeezing tight.

“No offence but I think if you start with fingers I’m just gonna end up bailing,” Hagan can hear the faint quiver of nervousness in Zach’s voice - it reminds him of his first time with Herman - so he lets Zach do as he pleases, stifling a groan when Zach takes his cock in hand, fingers wrapped around his shaft with just enough pressure to be tantalising. He realises, through the haze, that Zach’s guiding his cock down, pressing the tip to the pucker between his legs. Hagan rests on his gauntlet arm, helping Zach, guiding his wrist with his other hand, shifting his fingers out of the way once he can’t reach, carefully using his own hand as a guide, watching Zach’s body language avidly, looking for every shift of discomfort, every wince and hiss between his teeth.

“Should have grabbed lube,” Zach mutters, wincing at the discomfort but holding fast, arching his back to press Hagan deeper, while Hagan presses forward. Hagan hums his agreement, listening for the inevitable sharp inhale Zach takes once his weight presses on his prostate.

“What is that?” He whispers, eyes widening. Hagan shifts his hips ever so slightly, and Zach throws his head back, his body tremoring. “God!” Zach hisses and Hagan fails to hide a groan at the hot tightness surrounding his aching cock, shifting his hips rhythmically, painfully slow so that it doesn’t hurt Zach.

Zach has other ideas though, wrapping his legs around Hagan’s waist and pressing his heels into the small of his back, bringing him down and deep, straight to the hilt and Hagan can only let out a surprised half gasp as the feeling of being totally engulfed, the friction tugging at his sensitive flesh making his hips jerk.

Zach only smirks up at him, eyes hooded. “Fuck me deeper,” He purrs, rolling his hips, pushing himself right up against Hagan, his hands gripping the thick curve of his shoulders and pulling his down, teeth biting into his lower lip. Hagan obeys, flexing his hips, careful not to go too hard but leaning into the supple body beneath him, sucking up the moans that break from Zach’s mouth once he builds up his rhythm, Zach reacting beneath him, meeting his thrusts with pants and cussing. Hagan kicks up the pace, pulling Zach into his thrusts when Zach encourages him, groaning into Zach’s shoulder when Zach arches into his body, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together. It’s not long before Hagan is shaking, Zach’s body near pulling him in on each thrust, it’s heady and he wants to last longer, wants to show Zach exactly what he can do but with a choked whimper that Zach gives it’s over for Hagan, a rushed warning before he’s pulling out, staving off his orgasm for a mere moment before he’s painting Zach’s torso with streaks of white, Zach only giving off whimpered moans when Hagan, as recompense, strokes his swollen cock, lets Zach snap his hips into his hand till he comes, a garbled groan falling from his lips with hair sticking to his forehead.

Hagan waits for the hormones to make their inevitable departure, waits for Zach to meet his gaze with half closed eyes. Zach smiles, and then gestures to his substance slicked stomach.

“Think we should do damage control?” He slurs, and Hagan laughs, nods, then realises with sudden dread that he’s going to have to go outside. Going to have face Woody, going to have to face  _ Herman _ . But Zach doesn’t look like he’s going anywhere any time soon, so Hagan resigns himself to his fate, zips himself back into his suit, and unzips the tent, peeking his head out.

Herman looks up when he does, sipping from his can of beer.

“Y’all finished already?”

Woody is staring closely at Adam, expression inquisitive, completely ignoring Hagan’s entrance. Herman nods in the direction of the chilly bin they brought for the beers and tosses him a pack of tissues. “Water’s in there if you need it. Which I assume you do.” He gives a pointed look to Hagan, but takes another sip of his beer. “Beer’s gone by the way.” He shoots after Hagan as he closes the tent behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds a new way to be surprised, and enlists the help of his team to discover exactly what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, big fat thank you to BlackBat09 for being such a darling and wonderful! I love her ideas with my all of little greedy heart!  
> P.S. I'm sorry that the spacing is weird, I dunno how to fix it ;^;

Warm grey light filters through the thick canvas of the tent, signalling the approach of morning. It soaks through Zach's sleep, his eyes flicking open to stare at Hagan’s face a few inches away. It takes Zach a moment to register through his sleep muddled brain that he’s naked - that Hagan's  _ spooning  _ him, and his ass  _ hurts _ .

He shoots up like a loaded spring, scrambling away from Hagan with a frantic “What the fuck?” dropping from his lips, waking Hagan up.

The waking induced scowl on Hagan’s face doesn’t let up as he looks around. “Morning,” He mutters. Zach just stares at him, slow comprehension dawning on his face.

“Oh fuck that!” He yells. “ _ You?  _ Of all fucking people?!”

Hagan raises an eyebrow as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. “What's wrong with me?”

Zach scans the tent for his suit, panic prickling the tips of his fingertips. “You…” He breathes out, eyes wide. He can barely remember what happened, the ghost sensations of touches raising goosebumps along his arms. “We… fucked, right?”

Hagan squints at him, mouth turning down at the corners. “Yeah,” He mumbles, sitting up with a groan. “Was it that bad?”

“No no, I just…” Zach sinks to the ground, looking away from Hagan. “I can’t remember.” He whispers.

A sinking feeling accompanies the dread that bursts in Hagan’s chest, like a steel flower blooming through his lungs, shredding every breath that he takes. He stares unseeingly at Zach, feels the walls of his body shatter. He’s ruined this kids life, he took advantage of him, they were drunk. But Hagan didn’t think Zach was so blackout drunk.

He stands, eyes trained firmly on the ground, and pushes his way out of the tent, jaw clenched.

Zach’s eyes follow him, panic now firmly with it’s claw embedded in his lungs.

“Hagan” He calls after him with no reply. He curses, scrambles to find his suit that had been thrown into the corner of the tent, pulls it on with difficulty, the zip still open at his back and tumbles out of the entrance of the tent, ignoring the pounding in his head as sunlight strikes his eyes, near blinding him for a moment.

He whips his head away from the sun, finding that Hagan’s standing next to him, stock still. Zach’s gaze travels to his face, and to where he’s looking.

Herman, Woody, and Adam are all awake. Herman chowing down on some leftover reheated sausages, Woody staring woefully at Herman as he eats, and Adam nursing what looks to be a killer hangover, eyes bloodshot, hands cupping his forehead.

Herman smirks at the both of them. “Morning, sleeping beauties.”

Hagan shifts uncomfortably, sitting down next to Adam. “Morning.” He mumbles, eyeing Zach as he makes his way over to Herman, snatching from food from his paper plate with a smirk. He notices the blotchy purple marks on Zach’s neck, feels his stomach twist in shame even more.

Herman gazes at Hagan, remembering just how awful Hagan felt when he’d gotten his girlfriend pregnant.

“Y’know y’all started getting pretty heavy,” He comments, just to see the wince Hagan gives. Zach pretends not to notice, instead taking out his phone and snapping some selfies. “It’s all good, I got to have the rest of the beer.”

Hagan glances at Woody, who gives him a small smile. “I figured out my mute function a long time ago. I was too busy pondering the effects of the amount of alcohol Adam consumed to notice.”

Adam raises his head just enough to give Hagan a lengthy death glare. “What did you two do?”

“We had sex, idiot.” Zach supplements, voice sharp, gaze still firmly attached to his phone.

Adam’s eyelids droop, his mouth forms a small ‘o’ before he turns to Hagan. “But… How did you have sex, and why does it matter to you two?”

Zach shoots him an incredulous look. "What does that even mean, how did we have sex?" He sputters.

"Well, aren't you both... fully male?" Adam’s brow wrinkles, his eyes darting between the two of them. Hagan sighs.

"Aw, c'mon, man, I was just starting to like you, don't tell me you got a problem with gay people." 

Woody shakes his head violently, quick to jump to Adam’s defence. "He was raised by military members during the era of the Don't Ask, Don't Tell directive."

“Alright,” Adam stands, swaying before sitting back down with a distinctly pale tint to his cheeks. “How did you two have sex?” He demands.

Hagan makes a face, eyebrows pulling together. “We’ll leave that to your imagination, buddy. Don’t want to scar you for life.”

~

It’s a tentative pack up after they finish breakfast, and shift back into the base. Zach and Hagan don’t make eye contact, and Adam is left looking between the two of them, furiously trying to figure out how they might have copulated.

He wonders, briefly, if it’s possible for a male to be impregnated by another male, but dismisses it. He’s only ever been told of the fundamentals, he knows. The woman and man come together to make a human life, another soldier in the great effort of humanity. Nothing more, nothing less. More humans for him to defend against the Warg - when he thought he would still be the Champion of Earth.

This new combination throws a wrench in his thoughts, so he turns to Woody, who is staring thoughtfully out of the window, and falters before pressing the lad with his question.

“So, how do they do it?”

Woody’s eyes regard him skeptically through the helmet, brain processing all the perceived possible outcomes. A few make his eyes widen a fraction before he decides to tell the poor soul.

“Well, you see, Adam,” He begins, brain running a million miles a minute trying to properly present the idea in the way that isn’t offensive to the mind. “Generally, sex is viewed as a pleasurable activity - rather than a drive to make more humans. So, of course, an erogenous zone is needed to find the pleasure in the activity.” He takes a minute breath, steeling himself against the probable outburst. “For males this erogenous zone is located in the prostate, up past the rectum.”

Woody doesn't expect the look of total confusion that crosses Adam’s face.

“But that's where waste come out.” Adam says slowly, trying to piece the puzzle together.

Woody looks pleased that Adam didn’t go through with reaction number five, and continues his earnest teaching - happy to let Adam know as much as he wants. "Well, yes, but it can also be an extremely erogenous zone for members of both sexes, especially with the presence of the prostate gland in males, which evokes pleasure when massaged or pressed."

“With what?” Adam retorts, brow now furrowed in confusion and curiosity.

“Oh well, many number of things! Fingers, sex toys, even stimulation from another man’s penis can serve to bring a man to orgasm through the constant pressure on the prostate.” Woody hums, running through his bio-scans on the inner screen of the helmet. “It’s quite fascinating.”

Adam doesn’t say a word, but turns back to staring out of the front of the military jeep, avoiding the driver’s knowing gaze as his mind mulls over how this experience would be orchestrated. Woody, though, interrupts his thoughts once more.

“Yes, we all know from personal experience.”

~

It’s several days later, when they’re all settled comfortably back into the base routine that Adam snaps under his burning curiosity. Never before has he had to face such a perplexing situation, and it drives him mad.

He gets them all seated in their old shared room, looks each and every one of them in the eye with dead serious intent, fingers curling into the thick fabric of his sweatpants.

“You’ve all had experiences,” He starts, waits for Herman to stop voicing his complaints about how he’s missing his sleep, and continues. “Personal experiences…”

Zach raises an eyebrow when Adam looks at them each with peculiar intensity.

“I want to know what it’s like.” Adam states, eyes snapping up to stare dead at the wall above Herman and Hagan’s heads.

“What what’s like?” Herman drawls, shaking his head at the cryptic behaviour of their friend.

“Gay sex. You’ve all done it, right?” Adam’s voice grows harsher, more out of his own impatience than anything else. He’s never had to be unsure in his life before.

Woody pipes up, offering an additional explanation from their morning after the camping. "Most of my exploration has been personal. Hagan and Herman are vastly familiar with one another, and Zach's learning has also been solo, up until recently."

Hagan sighs, running a hand over his face. "Kid, why do you gotta make it sound so creepy?" 

"And why does he need to know about me and Hagan, that shit's in the past and it's none of his business." Herman interjects roughly, scowling at Woody.

"But it is his business when he doesn't know about it. I figure the success rate of his having an enjoyable time would be highly increased when with experienced men." Woody points out, nodding at the two of them, almost expectantly, a small smile curving on his lips.

Herman and Hagan share a knowing look but before Hagan can react, Herman mutters "Not it," and stands up and walks out of the room.

Hagan calls after him, throwing his hands up with a pained look before returning his attention to the other occupants in the room. He goes red when he meets Adam’s and Zach’s gaze, burying his face in his hands with a drawn out sigh.

“Hey, look.” This is the first sentence Zach has spoken to Hagan within the last week, so Hagan finds himself starting when he hears the familiar rasp of his voice. “If you were good with me, you’ll be good with Adam. And I’ll help.” Zach states firmly, eyes narrowed as if Hagan’s going to protest.

Hagan wants his insides to shrivel up and die but he steels himself and stands. “Alright, let’s do this.”

~

It takes both of them a moment to notice something is different about Adam. He’s so unlike his normal self, sort of shy and nervous. Fingers twisting in the fabric of his sweatpants, teeth worrying at his lower lip. And even though he really wants to do this and he's always been good at everything, he's not really gonna be doing anything- he's the one getting fucked, he realises with a pang of uncertainty. But as Hagan leads him to the most secluded room in the base, his mind is set in cement. He’s got to try this, got to know what it’s like. It’s not really curiosity anymore, more of a burning need for new experiences.

He’s still nervous, still giddy from the thought of trying anything like this, but Zach is surprisingly sweet, murmuring encouragements and petting along his shoulders once they sit down on the bed, kissing Adam gently and telling him he's doing great. That Hagan's gonna make him feel so good. It brings a flush to Adam’s cheeks, and Zach smiles at the redness of his cheeks. He decides he likes the look of flushed cheeks and tries to make Hagan blush by making offhanded comments about how good he is with his fingers or how fat his cock is and Adam shivers a little as Hagan glares at Zach and the man laughs.

They all undress hurriedly, throwing their clothes into a big messy pile in the corner. Zach, lying Adam back for Hagan to kiss his way down his torso, flipping him over on his stomach, hand going to wrap around Adam’s cock. There’s a small moment of awkwardness that courses through Adam’s body but Zach and Hagan act like pros, so seamless and supportive that it relaxes Adam’s tense muscles, smiling when Zach presses kisses all over his face, and Hagan opens him up with testing, teasing fingers. It makes Adam’s blood flow straight to his cock when Hagan murmurs that he’s so good for a beginner, when Hagan presses a fierce kiss to Zach’s lips and breathes that they’re both champs for being so well behaved.

It takes Adam by surprise when, after he’s writhing on the bed from Hagan’s ministrations, the hot tip of Hagan’s dick presses against his perineum. Zach distracts him by slipping under him, nipping at Adam’s muscular neck. Adam has to wince as Hagan slowly but surely sinks into him, lowering his hips a bit as the pain almost overwhelms him, but Zach lifts his hips, thumbs pressing into the hard v of his hips. It takes them awhile to adjust, Adam hissing through his teeth when Hagan starts to move his hips, rolling and pressing in deep to let Adam become accustomed to the feeling of being full. It leaves Adam with high pitched whines sticking in the back of his throat, coming out as punched out gasps, Zach’s breathing going hard when Hagan starts snapping his hips against Adam’s ass, thicks fingers tightly gripping his hips.

Zach reaches down to clumsily take both his and Adam’s cocks in his left hand, stroking them lazily with his thumb swiping across their swollen tips, gathering the mix of precum and reaching up to pop his thumb in between Adam’s lips. Zach groans softly when Adam’s tongue presses against his thumb, leaning up to lave his tongue over Adam’s neck, teeth grazing after the wet heat, letting out a shuddering breath when Hagan starts rocking hard against Adam, making the man tremble, high pitched moans and breathy sighs falling from swollen lips.

“God you’re so perfect,” Zach breathes, meeting Adam’s eyes with adoration. “Like some kinda greek god or some shit.”

Adam can only smile blearily, lowering his head to nuzzle Zach’s cheek. Zach grabs his free hand, letting Adam rest himself on one elbow, taking his hand and wrapping it around their cocks, letting out stuttering sighs at the friction of their cocks rubbing together. Both with their fingers intertwined, Zach guiding Adam’s hand with practised ease as Hagan muffles his moans and grunts against Adam’s shoulder, pecking light kissed along the tight muscles of his shoulders. They all press closer together, the scent of sex soaked sweat filling the stuffy room. Adam’s voice goes breathy when Hagan’s hips stutter out of rhythm, Zach whimpering as Hagan’s voice breaks, a hefty growl soaking into the skin of Adam’s back when Hagan presses his forehead against the crest of his shoulders, pressing sloppy kisses along his spine.

Hagan supposes it should be weird, for him to have fucked both of them when there's also this instinct to guide and protect them that he's always considered fatherly, but honestly he could care less because Adam's broad, muscular back is pressed against his chest and Zach’s is whining for his release and Hagan is so  _ close  _ and he wants to yell himself hoarse when Adam’s tight body clenches around him, muscles shuddering under new sensations when he comes, so enticing and hot and so tight that Hagan lets go, stilling and letting his weight rest on his boys as he comes, moaning softly. 

The hot splash of spunk on Zach’s stomach makes him groan, the added weight pressing down delightfully on his lungs makes him smile giddily when he comes, back arching up to press his chest against Adam’s, enjoying the stick of bare skin on bare skin, his free hand coming up to clutch his mates to him as much as he can, body going limp after a few moments. The euphoria of release making him squirm into Adam’s embrace as Adam rolls onto his right, Hagan covering his left flank, right hand resting possessively on Zach’s hip as Zach presses lazy kisses against Adam’s neck. All slipping easily into sleep with exhausted tangled limbs thrown over each other’s bodies.

~

The next morning, once they all shake the stiffness out of their limbs, and they all troop out of the shower, fresh, clean, and only mildly bashful, they head to the mess hall for breakfast. Herman is 

the first person they encounter, his plate piled high with all kinds of food. He looks up with a shit-eating grin when they walk in.

“You get that stress out, Half-ass?” He teases, shovelling more food into his mouth as he waits for a reply.

Hagan goes red, before he rolls his eyes at Herman. “Might have, yeah.”

Herman just chuckles as Hagan sits down opposite him. “Tell me you didn’t half-ass this one, man.”

Adam and Zach, both sitting down on either side of Hagan, perk up. “He didn’t,” They say simultaneously. Adam’s voice is filled with wist, and Zach’s is filled with teasing. Herman pauses to let the information sink in before slamming his forehead on the table from laughing too hard, hunching in on himself.

"Two dudes at once Hagan, shit man you really picked up your game since last time!"

Herman holds his hand up for a high five, but Hagan’s too busy laying out across the mess hall table wishing he could die, so Zach slaps him five and then nudges Adam, who does it too, because Herman’s grinning from ear to ear saying, "Man, you got laid too, good job."

Herman wanders off to grab more breakfast, his current plate empty, and Hagan mutters, face smooshed against the table.

“You people are digging my fucking grave."

Zach just snickers because honestly, he's been taking years off Hagan's life span all through high school and Adam just rolls his eyes fondly at the dramatics. Hagan doesn't get up off the table, all the soldiers just stare at him, even when Herman returns and eats his breakfast off his back he doesn't even look at him, just moans overdramatically about how his life is over. Until Adam, of all people, literally hauls him off the table and sits him down on the bench in between him and Zach.

Hagan's still scowling but now he sees Adam's fond eye rolls and Zach laughs and leans against Hagan a little and he feels his mood lift, because honestly, how can he be mad around these little shits? He can't be mad, not when Zach's so cheeky and Adam's so full of affection, and the soldiers still stare when they see Adam laugh at Zach trying to blow his straw paper at Hagan's head because Adam never laughs, and Hagan just takes their mischievousness in stride because he knows exactly how to deal with Zach, has done for years, and Adam's a pretty open book to read if you look closely enough.


End file.
